Cherry Waves
by Marteler La Mer
Summary: He thought he had lost everything, but then he lost a whole lot more. She had a fool's devotion that left tears of regret frozen to the side of her face. In this blur of serenity, where did everything get lost?
1. Entombed

Before you read, there are no lemons in this story (sorry to disappoint some of you but I can't bring myself to do them.) There is simply strong language which does NOT fit into the T rating. It's an AU as well and there may be some OOCness, but I'm warning you ahead of time. I'll tell you right now it's going to mainly be with Yuuki; she won't be a *cough dumb bitch cough* like she is in the manga :P If I owned VK she would be so much more awesome. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

From the day you arrived  
I've remained by your side  
In chains, entombed.  
Placed inside, safe and sound  
Shapes and colors are all I see

"Entombed" by Deftones

* * *

The moon was bright that night, illuminating the entire room. A room full of unknown furniture and heirlooms and decorations; a room that Zero despised. He lay in his overly large bed, covered in sheets that smelled of some type of obnoxious flower, unable to get the stench of his parent's blood out of his nose. The bandage wrapped around his neck had become a shackle, reminding him that the pureblood who killed them all had imprisoned him to a disgusting life of agony and a quick death. He continued down this path of thought until he heard a knock against the President's front door.. Soon soft footsteps were padding down the foyer and Zero quietly got up out of bed, tip-toeing to his door. There was a man in a trench coat, his face smeared with blood. A hunter.

"Kaien, we think we've found a lead. We have a major issue on our hands," he whispered while he wiped his face clean with a handkerchief. "Your presence is needed downstairs." Kaien nodded and tore his robe from the coat hanger, rushing down the stairs with the hunter. Zero quietly came out of his bedroom and put on some slippers to quiet his footsteps before heading downstairs to see what was going on. After a few moments he slipped out and followed the voices into the grand hall.

There were only a few men, the majority of them hunters who were in tattered clothing and were breathing very heavily. Zero pressed himself up against the wall so as not to be seen and listened in on their conversation.  
"When we first went on the hunt we couldn't find a trace of any vampires on the site, but we discovered these on the ground. They have the same stamping as regular blood tablets, however they're in a capsule form."  
"We picked them up to inspect them and a flurry of vampires came out from around us," another man chimed in. "It must have been ten at the least. They were screeching at us to give them back their tablets. It was unlike anything we've seen before; they weren't even asking for our actual human blood. It was as if they didn't even care for it anymore." Zero began to cringe at the talk of blood.

Kaien took the capsules from one of the men. "We'll have the powder inside of these analyzed and compared to actual blood tablets. There obviously has to be something different about them," he mumbled as he turned over the plastic sheet it had come in. "It still says it's manufactured by Ichijou Pharmaceutical. What are they up to?" He looked back up to the hunters. "Any casualties whatsoever?"

The men looked at each other with solemn expressions. "Contractor was behind us, but we haven't seen him since we turned the corner of East Main Street."

Kaien rubbed his forehead. "I see. I'm sorry for the loss. He was a great hunt-" At that, the front gate of the Association clanged. The hunters all pulled their weapons, along with Kaien. The door was kicked open.  
"Contractor!" The men from his group rushed towards him but soon stopped and went silent. "President, we have an issue." Zero peeked around the corner. He couldn't see anything. They were all huddled in a tight-knit group.  
"Where did you find her, Contractor," Kaien whispered.  
"I ducked in an alley on our way over here to eliminate a vampire that had been chasing us and came across her in a pile of snow near a dumpster. She's covered with blood but I don't see any bite marks anywhere."  
The president smoothed her soft hair away, causing her to scream and thrash violently at the touch. "Give her to me. I'll take her to my chambers," Kaien responded. The hunter transferred the small girl over to his arms. "All of you men have done a remarkable job tonight. I will keep the Association informed of our findings in the blood tablets. For now, go rest. Your shift is over."

Kaien bid them good night and headed towards the stairs where Zero was hiding. Zero began to take the steps two at a time to clear the stairwell before Kaien noticed that he had been eavesdropping. He dashed down the hallway and pushed open the door to the President's chambers, then darted into his room and hopped back into his bed, drawing the covers over his head. He soon heard the President come in and shift around for a few minutes, then there was a small rap on his door. "Zero, I know you were there the entire time. I'll forgive you if you help me with something." Zero rolled over to face him and crawled out of bed again. "If you can handle it, that is."  
Zero frowned. "Don't patronize me." Kaien smiled and placed his hand on Zero's back. They made their way towards the bathroom where a small girl sat in a bubble bath completely motionless.

"Now since you were there I know you are aware that we just found her. She's in a state of shock right now, which is understandable seeing as she's only 10. You're the same age, so I'm sure you'll get along. I need you to her up somewhat for me while I take these things to the laboratory wing. If you have any problems, please come get me."  
Zero nodded, his eyes lingering at the girl in the tub. Kaien patted his head and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the two children alone in the dim light.

Zero grabbed a small plastic cup out from under the sink along with a small bottle of two-in-one No Tears shampoo and a large hair clip, then hesitantly walked towards her. "..You okay," he asked as he pulled the small chair that sat in the corner over to the edge of the tub. She didn't respond. Her large eyes had puffy purple rings underneath them showing her fatigue. "_Maybe she's just tired." _He sat in the chair behind her and observed her hair. It was caked together with dried blood causing a tingle to flow through his fingers at the thought of touching it. He dipped the cup underneath the bubbles into the bath water and pulled it out, revealing it to be a pale pink color. Zero felt something rise in his throat like he was about to vomit.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," he heard her say in a tiny voice. Zero poured the water over her head anyway, burning his nose with the familiar odor. The water became darker the more he wetted her hair. "So what's your name," she asked.  
"Zero," he replied as he squirted the shampoo onto his hand. "What about you?"  
Her head began to roll back and forth with the motion of his hands. "Yuuki…." The two of them sat in silence while Zero continued to run the shampoo through her long hair filling the bathroom with the scent of strawberry.  
"Is he a nice man," she continued.  
Zero shrugged. "I guess. A little nutty and creepy more than anything else but he at least cooks good food."  
She giggled. He pulled her dark tresses into a lump on the top of her head and clipped them in place. "Will you promise to be my friend, Zero?"  
Zero frowned while he dabbed at the dried blood on the back of her neck with a rag. "I can't promise you that, Yuuki."

* * *

Funny piece of info; my roommate's last name is Contractor and I used to live at a house on 447 E. Main Street. I'm so creative! Heehee…I hate first chapters. I've never been a fan of writing them which is why this one sucks hardcore (imo). I like to cut to the meat and potatoes of a story instead! But then you wouldn't know wtf I was talking about. Anyway, R&R!


	2. Something I Can Never Have

Alright, chapter 2. This takes place 3 years after the events of the last chapter. Hope you guys like tiny time skips! They are abundant in the first few chapters. You'll love it. By the way, these songs ARE the songs I listen to as I write each chapter, in case you're curious :P btw, I don't own VK. I simply wish I did. I'd Zeki it up the wazoo because after chapter 89, obviously Hino isn't going to ;A;

* * *

You make this all go away,  
You make this all go away,  
I'm down to just one thing and I'm starting to scare myself.  
You make this all go away,  
You make this all go away,  
I just want something.  
I just want something I can never have.

"Something I Can Never Have" by Nine Inch Nails

* * *

Zero sat at the breakfast table with the President eating his scrambled eggs and turkey bacon (the President was on a health kick). Kaien dabbed at his mouth with a frilly napkin. "Now I know you won't be happy about this but we need to make a run out this afternoon, Zero. We won't be long and if you cooperate you'll get rewarded in the long run."  
Zero squinted his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about," he barked nonchalantly through a mouthful of food.  
The President spit out some of his orange juice. "Where are you learning such language? Stop hanging around those hunters, they're becoming a bad influence on you!"  
At that, Yuuki came bounding out of the hallway. "Oh father, I love it! Thank you," she yelled as she twirled around the living room in her new dress. It was multi-tiered cream-colored chiffon that flowed like water as she danced in her own little dream world, her chocolate hair swirling around her tiny body. Zero glanced up through his bangs and watched her.

"_Wind it up again, mom!"  
"Geez Ichiru, you're going to make her break it," Zero had said.  
"Oh stop it, Zero," his mother scolded, ruffling his hair. "I love listening to it as well."  
The three of them sat together, watching the tiny ballerina and soldier dance together in the music box. "What song is that," Ichiru asked.  
His mother smiled. "Time After Time. Your father bought this for me right after you two were born as-"  
"Boys, never buy a woman a gift," their father said, standing in the doorway. "They will expect you to continue doing it for the rest of their natural life."  
"Oh that is not true and you know it," their mother replied as she closed the music box. "It's time to go to bed you two."  
Their father bent down. "Well, most normal women will."  
"I heard that!"_

Yuuki came over and kissed the President on the cheek.  
"You're very welcome. Happy birthday, Yuuki." He placed his napkin back down on the table. "Ready to head out, Zero?" Zero nodded as Yuuki glanced back and forth between the two.  
"You and Zero are leaving? But we have to celebrate today! It's our birthday, Zero," she whined.  
Zero sighed. "Stop being a baby. We'll be back soon, just make something to eat. It'll distract you." Yuuki puffed her cheeks out at his remark.  
Kaien kissed the top of Yuuki's head. "Don't worry about the dishes, dear. I'll do them when we return. For now, you can relax. We'll be back to celebrate with some cake and presents." She smiled back up at him. "Let's go Zero."

The Hunter's Association was rather empty on the weekends. The hunters were either out on duty or retired from their weekday shifts. Kaien and Zero wandered the vacant halls. "You're going to get a gift from me today. It may be rather painful, but it will be a gift nonetheless."  
"What's that supposed to mean? Why are you being so creepy this morning," Zero asked, feeling his chest squeeze with a touch of tension. The President pushed his glasses up his nose like he always did when he was serious about something.  
"You'll see." A few moments later they arrived at a large door. Kaien pulled out a key ring and separated an ornately carved key that looked slightly rusted and battered from years of use. He placed it inside the lock and turned it, causing a large clank. "Alright," he said as he pushed the thick door open. "Come in."  
Zero hesitantly walked past him. There were a few people in the enormous room. Some wore white robes such as doctor's do and others who simply wore regular trench coats. "What is this..?"  
"As you know very well, and much to my sadness, you will eventually become a vampire Zero. There is no way around it," Kaien said. Zero watched as the President's expression contorted, almost in pain. "However, there are ways to help you. You will be receiving a tattoo for your birthday."  
Zero was shocked. "A tattoo? Really? Neat!"  
Kaien chuckled. "This tattoo will be of the hunter symbol, and it will suspend the vampire that is growing inside of you from advancing for a few years," he continued as they headed towards the group of people. "It might be painful, but you're tough."  
Zero grinned inwardly at the thought, imagining what Yuuki would think. He glanced around at the tools, all of which looked more and more intimidating the closer he got to them. "Well let's get to it."

* * *

"Nice job," Kaien told the man that had applied the tattoo. Zero wiped a stray angry tear out of his eye as he pressed the bandage to his neck. "I know it hurts but you won't regret it. There's one more thing you need to do, then we can go back home."  
Zero groaned. "What now?"  
"You still need to get Yuuki a gift, don't you," Kaien asked. He examined Zero for a few seconds who had a nervous look on his face. "I thought as much. Luckily for you, dear boy, I have the perfect solution."  
Zero didn't show the true amount of relief that was in his heart. He knew Yuuki would have bawled like a baby if he hadn't gotten her a gift for her birthday, then she would have tried her best to ignore him but forgotten about it before the day was over leaving him to still feel bad about it. He didn't like that, either. "What is it?"  
Kaien grabbed a leather box off of the table next to the chair he was sitting in and opened it up, revealing some jewelry. "In your own opinion, which of these do you think Yuuki would like best?"  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
Kaien sighed. "Just pick one! You're always so stubborn."  
Zero sifted through the silver pieces in the box, debating what to pick. She didn't like necklaces, they get caught in her long hair…rings annoy her when she's trying to play a video game… All that was left was a small silver bracelet baring an intricate design on a small charm. "The bracelet."  
"Alright then, we'll go with the bracelet. Now give me your hand," Kaien said as he set the box back down. Zero gave him an untrusting look.  
"Why?" Kaien forcefully grabbed him by the wrist and pulled out a small knife, slicing his fingertip open. Zero gritted his teeth at the pain from the deep cut. "What was that for?!" Kaien didn't respond; instead he let some of Zero's blood drop onto Yuuki's bracelet.  
"It's alright," Kaien said softly."Now, let's go get some of my delicious homemade cake," he said in a much happier voice. "You'll forget all about the pain!"

* * *

"Happy birthday, dear Yuuki and Zero, happy birthday to you!" The President pulled out his camera. "Blow out the candles, kids!"  
"Alright, father," Yuuki said. She threw her arm around Zero's neck and pulled him in towards the white and red cake. "Come on, Zero. Blow out the candles with me!"  
Zero shook his head. "Not doing it." He crossed his arms. "This is stupid." At this, Yuuki began to pout and tug on his sleeve.  
"But Zero, it's my birthday too! Do it for me? Please?" She placed her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. His eyes glanced down, sucked into her cherry eyes, melting his resolve.  
"Dammit," he whispered to himself.  
Yuuki squealed. "One, two, three!" She took a huge breath in, but only managed to blow out five candles. "Aw." Zero snorted at her failure and blew the other fifteen out. Afterwards, Kaien cut out three pieces for them, giving Yuuki the piece with the rose.  
"You know you'll get a stomach ache from that," Zero said to her. She stuck her tongue out, dyed red from the frosting.  
"I don't care! It's delicious!" She took a few more bites before jumping out of her chair. "Oh! Gift time!" Zero groaned. She came back over to him with a small present wrapped in black with a red ribbon. "Open it open it open it!"  
"Damn! I'll open it, relax!"

The President dropped his fork onto his plate. "Zero! Your language!" Zero ignored his remark as he unraveled the bow and removed the paper to reveal a white box. Yuuki's heartbeat picked up the closer he got. She had begged her father to take her to town in order to purchase something this year instead of giving a homemade gift as usual as they were usually food and either got thrown away or called disgusting.

Zero lifted the lid to find five sterling silver earrings upon on a bed of black cotton. "Well? Do you like them? I remember you saying you wanted to get your ears pierced so I bought them for you in town! I think they look cool."  
Zero ran his fingers over the shiny jewelry. "I like them a lot. Thanks, Yuuki." She blushed at his smile which was so rare it was as if it didn't exist at all. Her thought pattern was broken by a flash.  
"Got it," Kaien yelled. He clapped his hands together. "My children are so adorable." Zero groaned at his comment. "Time for Yuuki to open Zero's gift." Yuuki's grin widened. She hadn't actually expected him to get her a gift. He copped out of getting her one every year before; perhaps all of the crying she had inflicted upon him had forced him to do it in order to rid himself of a guilty conscience. Zero pulled out an unwrapped bundle of tissue paper from his pocket.

"Really, Zero? You didn't even put it in a box?"  
"Stop complaining and open it, Yuuki," Zero responded, shoveling another piece of cake into his mouth.  
Yuuki tore the paper apart in an instance and ran her finger over the design on the sterling silver charm as a blush crept into her face. "It's beautiful!" She threw her arms around Zero's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" Zero felt his face grow hot. When was the last time that somebody had kissed him?

Oh yeah. His mother had as he and Ichiru went to sleep. The evening that his family died.

Zero felt a mixture of happiness, resentment, but more than anything he felt sadness. Not even Yuuki's beautiful smile could bring him back to the moment.  
Kaien noticed his absent-mindedness and bent down next to his ear. "Are you ready to admit it to her?" Zero snapped his head to face Kaien and shook his head in refusal. "Well you need to do it so it better be over with by the time I'm done with dinner." With that he left the room leaving Zero stunned at his lack of sympathy. Yuuki turned back to Zero to find him visibly tense.

"Zero, what's going on," she asked as she grasped his hand. He flinched at the gesture.  
"I don't know how…no, I don't want to say it."  
"Say what?" She watched him, worried about what was happening to her best friend. His lavender eyes seemed to grow dull as the time ticked by, seconds feeling like hours. She soon felt his thin fingers entwine with hers, drawing her hand up to his mouth with a serious expression. At first she blushed until he clasped his mouth over her wrist. She felt a sharp pain strike her skin and pulled her arm back on reflex. "Zero!" Her heart stopped as she examined her arm, noticing two very fine pricks on her skin. She'd read enough of her father's books about vampires to recognize them as fang marks.  
"You would have found out sooner or later, most likely the hard way," he said in a casual tone as if it was absolutely nothing to him at all.

Yuuki felt her blood running down her smooth skin, slinking in between her fingers. "Was…was it the pureblood that killed your family," she asked. Zero didn't reply but he didn't have to; she knew that it was true.  
"The President says that my tattoo will ward off the bloodlust for the time being, but I will eventually become one of them." He leaned against the mahogany hall tree. "I will become a Level E, an ex-human vampire. I will lose my sanity and be overcome with madness that I cannot control, ultimately arriving to a quick and painless death at the hands of the vampire hunters," Zero persisted.  
Yuuki stood in her place with her head down, continuously toeing the flowers on the rug. "_Vampires are dark and heartless people that do not care for the feelings of humans at all. Zero isn't like that…Zero cares for father and I._" A hot tear spilled down her face and into the corner of her mouth leaving a salty taste behind. "How can you act like this isn't a big deal?" She wiped the tears off of her cheek with the back of her hand.  
Zero felt his heart harden as he watched her face become red as more tears spilled. Every moment that he didn't answer the ache in his chest became worse. "Because it isn't a big deal and it's not your problem. The bracelet you now have is imbued with magic. If you touch the charm to my tattoo it will immobilize me." He averted her eyes. "You know, in order to keep me from harming anybody."  
Yuuki pushed him, her mind numb to his attitude at this point. "I don't care about the bracelet. Zero, I'm going to care about you regardless of what you do. You are family." She backed away from him. "No. I won-won't accept th-this," she hiccupped. She bashed into his shoulder as she left, leaving the scent of her blood in her wake. Zero ran his hand over his face. "Happy fucking birthday."

Yuuki ran to Kaien in a hysterical state, just as he had expected she would. He knew that Zero's case wasn't going to be easy for her but it had to be done. He pulled her into a hug in an attempt to calm her, but she refused to listen to him and remained upset for the rest of the evening. In the meantime, Zero was nowhere to be found.

Kaien sat at the table that evening, picking at a slice of birthday cake in the dark with only the sound of Yuuki's muffled sobs to keep him company.

* * *

I was always fond of Yuuki's eyes in the manga because they had a reddish tint to them rather than the plain brown they are in the anime. I couldn't bring myself to watch the anime. I really don't think they brought justice to it. By the way, fuck Probability and Statistics. I hate that math class. R&R!


	3. Comfortably Numb

OMG You'll finally figure out wtf is going on in the background this chapter! *Insert witty comment about me not owning VK here* I hate writing chapters that aren't Zeki. They're so...boring. Ugh. This was so hard. Oh, and I'm just throwing this out there, but if any of you want to chip in for me to take a plane to Japan to smack and/or punch Hino in the face, I'm starting a donation fund.

* * *

There is no pain, you are receding  
A distant ship smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying

"Comfortably Numb," by Pink Floyd

* * *

She looks like an angel as she runs in a field of red and white flowers and there's a smile on her face. She repeatedly mouths my name, motioning for me to follow. I chase after her, feeling my heart beat faster the closer I get. She's almost mine. Stretching my hand out to capture her, her soft hair slips through my fingers and I hear her laugh. She disappears. The ground becomes stone and I'm left by myself once again.

"Kaname." My eyes shot open at the sound of Takuma's voice. He remained by the door to the library in casual clothing as was usual. Kaname was glad that there were things in his world that were remaining the same.  
"Takuma. How are you this evening?"  
He bowed. "Very well, thank you. I'm sorry to have disturbed you from your sleep, but we have a bit of…regrettable news."

Kaname eased himself off of the plush red couch. "Tell me what it is."  
Takuma smiled a little bit to ease the tension. "It seems that the hunters have gotten a hold of our blood tablets." He scratched the back of his head. "At least that seems to be the report that we have from a few of the nobles that have been out and about."  
"Has Sara been informed?"  
"Yes, she knows. She wanted to talk to you about it first, which is the true reason that I'm here. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."  
"….I see. I appreciate it, Takuma." He re-buttoned the gold cuffs on his dress shirt. "Take me to her then."

* * *

"Hello, Kaname," Sara said. She sat in a chair in the darkness of the room, which used to be Haruka's office, nervously running her thumb underneath her bottom lip. "Takuma has told you the news, I take it?"  
Kaname glanced at Takuma, hesitating with an answer. "What news would that be?"  
Sara stopped, her eyes flickering to Takuma for a moment. Kaname watched as his body went stiff and his green eyes froze when she looked at him. "I see." She stood up. "Don't simply stand there, come in and join me," she said in a bittersweet voice.  
"Tell me what the issue is at hand, Sara. I don't have time for games," he exclaimed as he moved behind the mahogany rocker that used to belong to his grandmother. The fact that Sara was in this room irked him, however there was nothing he could do about it if the plan was to go accordingly.

"Is that so… Some of our new blood tablets have been taken in by the association according to Kain and Ruka. Truly horrible news."  
"Thankfully there's no way they can counteract it. Our blood is too strong for them to fight. Don't worry. The vampire race will eventually make itself known to the whole world. The Hunter's Association alone isn't strong enough to stop this."

Sara turned around to face him, her golden hair trailing behind her. "We truly are a unique line, aren't we?" Her pale hand slithered down his arm. "By the way, I heard that your beloved girl was living at the association headquarters. You don't think she'd… betray us, do you?"  
"She has nothing to do with this and has no recollection of anything to begin with," Kaname said calmly. He pulled his arm out from underneath her disgusting grip.  
Sara looked smug. "You should talk to Shizuka. I hear she's been keeping hard tabs on that place since she learned the second Kiryuu twin has been residing there as well."  
Kaname's heart nearly stopped. "One of them is still alive?" He tried his best to mask his shock, but it seemed that Sara saw through it by the disgusting grin that was creeping across her face.  
"Yes, and he's quite good friends with your beloved little girl. You might want to check into that." She stalked towards the door, leaving Kaname in silence. "The tablets are estimated to be in full circulation now. More vampires should be losing sanity as time goes on. We will let events play out and see how the association handles things. Have a good evening, Kaname."

Kaname watched his knuckles turn white as he gripped the sides of the chair in anger. _"Kaien.. I need to see Kaien.."_

* * *

"No fair! You cheat when you play Link!"  
"How can I cheat? You're watching me play right in front of you. You just can't play Jigglypuff. Try playing another character like Yoshi or Kirby."  
Yuuki dropped the controller to the floor and pulled her knees to her face. "I want to play something else!"  
"Fine," Zero said with a sigh. "I'm not going to argue about it again." He crawled over to the bin of video games that sat next to the television in his bedroom and sifted through it. "Want to play some Gauntlet Legends?"  
Yuuki looked back at him. "Only if I get to play the green archer."  
Zero shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care."

"Yuuki?" The kids turned around as they heard the President's voice in the hallway. She jumped off of Zero's bed and ran out of the room.  
"Yes father," she asked. Kaien stood outside of their room in the hallway.  
"Oh, there you are." She came over and hugged him. "You have a… visitor."  
Yuuki frowned. "But Zero and I were going to play something."  
Kaien smiled back at her and stroked her chestnut hair. "Well Zero will survive for the time being."  
"Don't talk about me behind my back," Zero said as he joined them.  
"Well! Now you both get to meet a new friend." Kaien's attention lingered on Zero, debating whether or not to make him leave the room knowing full well that he wouldn't even if he asked nicely. "Kaname, you can come in now." Yuuki and Zero watched as the tall vampire walked slowly through the front door. "Children, this is Kaname Kuran. He's an old acquaintance of mine."

Kaname smiled at both of them and nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you." Zero's body went rigid. He quickly took a hold of Yuuki's arm and jerked her behind him.  
"What the hell is a vampire doing here," Zero yelled.  
Yuuki gasped and clutched onto the Zero's arm. "He's a vampire?! Make him go away, father!"  
Kaname watched Yuuki's reaction and cringed as she clung to the ex-human and buried her face in his shoulder. _His negativity is having an effect on her perception of vampires_. "Perhaps this is a bad time, Kaien. I will come back later."  
Kaien shook his head and motioned towards Zero's bedroom door. "Zero, you and Yuuki go back to your game. I need to have a word with Kaname in private."  
"Careful he doesn't bite you, President," Zero sneered. "They're known to do that." Yuuki kept her eyes on Kaname as the two of them wandered away.

Kaien jumped when Zero closed the door with a deafening bang, then rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry Kaname. I didn't think Zero would notice you were a vampire right off of the bat. He harbors a bit of a resentment towards them."  
"It's quite alright. I just wanted to know that Yuuki is alright and is growing up well." He paused, considering his next question carefully. "Are she and the Kiryuu boy close?"  
"Attached at the hip," Kaien said happily, rearranging his shawl. "I'm glad they're getting along seeing as they're not related. However the lack of parents seems to bridge the gap between their worlds."  
Kaname didn't responded but instead looked at the floor, hearing Yuuki's laughter. "I see. That's upsetting, but at least she's happy. Continue to keep an eye on her for me please."  
Kaien narrowed his eyes at his remark. "Kaname, I can't do these things for you anymore. You're endangering my hunters and society itself by putting these new tablets out. Not just that, if it is found out that I know about you distributing them I will lose my position."  
Kaname slipped his gloves on. "That is the plan, President. If you become a casualty in the way then that is not my responsibility. If you wish to quit helping me then so be it. However if you discontinue looking after Yuuki, I will come after you whether we are old friends or not."  
Kaien clasped his hands behind his back. "Why have things come to this, Kaname."  
Kaname began to leave. "You'll soon realize that it's what needs to be done," he said quietly as he exited the Presidents quarters.

Kaien closed his eyes as he imagined the pit of uncertainty around his feet become larger.  
"I have the feeling that I'm going to lose something."

There was a small clack. "Hah! I finally beat you! Eat my shorts, Zero!"

* * *

I found myself listening to "Levels" by Avicii as well as I wrote this. Apparently I think Kaname and house music go together :/ He wishes he was that cool. Next to Ocarina of Time, the original SSB and Gauntlet Legends are my favorite N64 games. I'm so old and lame lol R&R because I love you...?


	4. A Small Update (I'm Sorry)

An update; a sad one for those of you who are actually enjoying this (though I don't think there are that many people yet.) Anyway, I've been so busy with school lately that I haven't been updating. I feel bad and I don't want to ignore my schoolwork to write as I already am getting lower grades than I would have liked to this semester due to distractions. Therefore I am putting this story on hiatus until the end of April when school gets out. It's only about 7 weeks; I'll move in with my boyfriend and I'll have the house to myself (with the exception of his noisy ass sun conure) and all I'll have to do is write chapters for my story!

However right now it's not a good time to get invested in it. I _do_ want to write this though; I have so much that I want to happen! If only I had the time! VK is almost over and it's ending so suddenly that I am kind of shocked. Oh, the wasted years, only to be screwed in the end. Why, Hino?! I swear, if it has a shitty ending, I'm gonna be so pissed... /ragequit.

Anyhoo, I will be back and writing at the end of April, but for right now my school is more important to me, I'm sorry. I thought it would be better for me to let you guys know rather than leave you to wonder why it's just sitting here collecting dust and make you think I'd floated off the face of the earth. You will hear from me again though, and that is definitely a promise. I have no other stories to focus on so...I don't see why not! And let's hope for a good ending for Yuuki and Zero in the comic!

Much love,  
Aqua


End file.
